Yet another Trigun Cross over
by Goalie Pug
Summary: Me and four of my friends in highschool with Legato, Vash, Wolfwood, and Knives... should be fun...
1. Default Chapter

Trigun "Real Life" X-over  
(Author's Note: I hate Text files... X_x)  
Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or any of its characters. I'm not sure who does but if I find out I'll give them a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek for creating such a kick ass show. I'm not making any money off this so please don't sue me!  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
"Hey, Jenna!" I heard a voice shout. I turned and saw it was my best friend, Mika. "What are you doing today? Can you spend the night?" I frowned at her.  
"No," I said, sullenly. "My dad is giving a dinner party tonight and I have to be there. Just told me this morning." Mika stamped her foot on the ground.  
"Damn! I really need something to do tonight!" She said, sounding a little dejected.  
"Maybe you can come! It's that new family that's coming. You know, Mrs. Millions' brother and his family."  
"Is Vash gonna be there?" I shrugged.  
"Maybe. Iunno." Mika looked ecstatic.  
"I'll be there!" She shouted as she ran off down the hall and to her next class. I made it to my second period just before the bell rang. I asked my teacher for a bathroom pass and headed off. When I got to the bathroom I pulled out my cell phone and sent my dad a text message asking if Mika could come to the dinner party. He replied saying, "Sure, just make sure she looks nice." He must be having problems at the office. I thought as I called my house.  
"The Owens residence, who may I say is calling?" The maid said.  
"Billy-Bob-Joe from Idaho," I replied. "Just calling to say that there will be one more for dinner." I heard the maid sigh.  
"Yes ma'am," She said, rather annoyed and hung up.  
"Spoil sport," I muttered as I walked back to my class.  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
"I hate this shit," I muttered as I got a full manicure and pedicure as the same time.  
"Probably because you get this all the time!" Mika said, sounding rather pleased with herself. "I never get this."  
"Feck you, ya Scot!" I said, with an Irish accent.  
"Shove it up yer arse," Mika replied in a Scottish accent. Once our nails were done we had our hair done and then we went out a bought simply fancy dresses. Once we were finished we headed back to my house.  
"You look dashing," Said my butler as Mika and I entered the house. "As do you Miss Mika."  
"Thanks Thom," I said, smiling.  
"Yes, thank you!" Mika added. Thom grinned as he closed the door. Thom had been with us for ages and I knew I could count on his honest opinion, even if my parents didn't like honesty. When Mika and I got into my room, we found notes on my bed. I picked up the one with my name on it and read it aloud.  
" 'Jenna,' " It started. " 'Please make sure you are dressed and downstairs at Six O'clock sharp! Our guest will arrive at Six-Fifteen and we need time to instruct you on where to stand and where you will be sitting. There are also more people coming then we originally thought. It seems the Bluesummers would like to bring their cousins, the Millions, along. You and Mika may have to eat very little. If any one ask, say you are on a diet. Thank you.' What hell's with this shit?"  
"I dunno," Mika said. "But mine says almost the same thing. The only difference between ours is that mine tell me which fork, spoon, and knife is which."  
"What? Leme see that!" I studied her paper. "Wow, it does... hell! I need that more than you!" Mika laughed.  
"It's funny 'cause it's true!" I started to laugh.  
"Shit! It's already five fifty-five. We'd best get dressed." Mika nodded and we got dressed. At six O'one we made it down stairs. My father looked very disappointed. But, never the less, we were told where we were to be seated and that there was just enough food to accommodate everyone. At Six fifteen on the dot the Bluesummers and the Millions got to our house.  
"Jenna, Mika," My father said. "This is John Bluesummers and his wife, Jane. This is their son, Legato." Mika and I both curtsied and said, "Pleasure to meet you." I almost gasped at Legato's beauty. He looked about as happy to be there as I was but I saw his golden eyes light up at seeing people his own age to talk with. Our eyes locked as my father introduced the Millions. We took in each other in that one look. His blue hair was styled simply falling over his eyes as if he didn't care about how he looked. His bright golden eyes were all natural and his face was only slightly tan. His tux hid his body figure but I could tell he had a very built body. Our eyes were separated by my need to curtsied again. I knew the Millions rather well so there was really no need for me to pay attention. Knives was the one with the introvert personality, white blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. Vash was the one who wanted to befriend everyone, sand blonde hair, and aqua eyes. Mrs. Millions name was Rem and Mr. Millions name was Jim. Once we sat down to eat I found that I was sitting next to Legato and Mika. Mika was lucky enough to sit by Vash. Dinner was the simple, yet elegant dish of lobster, stake, and salad. Drinks were both white and red wine and cider for the under-agers. Dinner was finished rather quickly with little talk. We moved into the living room and there the adults and teens split. Father, Mr. Millions, and Mr. Bluesummers talked about work; mother, Mrs. Bluesummers, and Mrs. Millions gossiped. I just wished for the whole thing to be over with. I pulled out my laptop and started writing. I never even noticed Legato sit next to me on the couch.  
"What are you writing?" He asked, in a cool voice. I jumped and looked over at him, slamming my laptop shut.  
"Nothing," I insisted. Legato's gaze seemed to pierce my soul. I was ready to give myself over to him.  
"Then why'd you shut it?" He asked me.  
"Because... because it's personal." At that moment, I felt as if there was only the two of us in the room. Legato smiled at me. His smile was the most beautiful I'd ever seen. He didn't show his teeth but there was no need, his smile was just fine without them. I felt my cheeks redden and I quickly excused myself to the bathroom. I hurried up to my room and put away my laptop. Once back downstairs I kept close to Mika so I wouldn't be cornered by Legato again. Dessert was brought in and then we all made our way outside with our dishes. Mika and Vash sat close together near the rose garden, the adults went off on their on to continue talking, Knives was off on his own, and I found myself cornered by Legato yet again. This time we were literally all alone.  
"Lovely place you've got here," He told me.  
"I guess," I replied. "I don't much care for it. I'd rather be a normal kid." Legato fixed his eyes on me. The moon's light lit them up. They looked like glimmering gold.  
"Yea... so would I. Never have to worry about what you do and never having to dress up." A cold breeze flew past us and cut through my dress like a knife. I shivered.  
"Are you cold?" Legato asked, concernedly.  
"A little," I said. "This dress wasn't made for cold breezes." Legato took off his jacket and draped it around my shoulders. I felt his warm breath on the side of my face and his warm arms around me. I turned to look at him and found his face directly in front of mine. We sat there, frozen for countless seconds. Then he started moving closer to me and closed his eyes. I started to close my eyes when I heard Knives call for Legato. Legato stood up and called back, "I'm over here." To me he said, "We'll finished this later." And winked. Then he left. I sat there for what seemed like hours before Mika came and found me. She looks happy. I thought.  
"Hey," She said. "What's up?" I noticed a red mark on the back of her neck.  
"Nothing," I told her, shifting Legato's jacket so I could put my arms through the sleeves. "I take it things went well?" Mika blushed.  
"He said he's had his eye on me all year!" She proclaimed. "He's just never had the nerve to ask me out." She grinned and sat next to me on the stone bench. "I noticed Legato and you have been eyeing each other all night. And that looks like his jacket." It was my turn to blush.  
"Nothin' happened," I insisted.  
"You've got his jacket though." I told Mika what happened and she sighed.  
"Wow," She said. "He sounds rough. Like one of those evil guys who capture the one they love just to be with them." I laughed. "I prefer the sweet, funny, child-like guys though." I shook my head and stood up.  
"I'm goin' to bed," I told her. "You coming or staying out to bask in the memory of what happened?" Mika laughed and said she was coming. I stuck my hand in Legato's coat pocket and found a scrap of paper and what felt like a picture. I stopped dead and pulled them out of my pocket. The picture was of Legato, Knives, and Vash at the beach. The note read, "Looking forward to Monday. Hope we have the same classes. I'll not be able to get you out of my mind for a long time to come. Legato." I held the paper out for Mika to inspect. She started laughing.  
"Sounds like he's stuck on you!" She exclaimed as we entered the house. "Nice body... and Legato's isn't bad either." I snatched the picture away and told her I'd scan it and crop it to just Vash for her. She almost squealed with delight and tackled me with a huge hug.  
"Can't breath, Mika!" I shouted. Mika blushed and got of me. We then made our way to my room for the night, joking about how white Knives is.  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
I spent the weekend wondering about Legato. Was this just a one-time thing? Or will it erupt into a full-blown romance? Once Monday came my questions were answered.  
"Hey, Jen!" I heard my friend Janice say. "You seen the new kid? I think his name's Bluesummers." I nodded. "He's hot huh? But whenever a girl ask him if he's got someone he always says no but he's got his eye on a really cute chick who he met Friday. Know who she is?" I shook my head. "Damn... I'd love to be her! Well, see ya!" I went to my homeroom and sat at my desk. Mika and Vash came in right after I sat down. They each sat in the empty desks by me.  
"You ok?" Mika asked me. I nodded. I heard my friend, Aika squeal, "Niky! Stop it!" I grinned as Nicholas D. Wolfwood said, "Aww... come on, My Honey!"  
"Mr. Wolfwood and Miss Steele," The teacher said. "Stop that and get in here this instant!"  
"Yes'm," The couple said in unison. They sat down by Mika, Vash, and me just as the bell rang. The teacher started calling out roll and students confirmed that they were there.  
"Bluesummers?" The teacher asked. "Legato Bluesummers? Bluesummers?"  
"Here," Said a voice from the doorway. I looked over and saw Legato. He looked even more hansom than he did on Friday. He had a motorcycle helmet under his right arm and a black leather jacket on. He had on baggy jean pants and underneath his jacket he had on a tight black shirt that clung to every aspect of his torso. I stared at him and his eyes locked with mine. Not noticing any of this the teacher lectured on how he should be on time to his classes especially on his first day. Legato paid no mind and made his way to the empty seat in front of me. I heard whispers amongst the females in my class. He sat down backwards in the seat.  
"Miss me?" He asked, coolly. I blinked at his complete lack of tact.  
"I will now be passing your second semester schedules out," The teacher said. "You will be starting with these classes today." She started calling out names and passing back the schedules.  
"You've still got my jacket, right?" Legato asked me.  
"Yea," I said. "It's what I'm wearing. Here." I took off his jacket and handed it back.  
"Thanks," He said, taking it. "Now my 'rents wont have something to bitch about to me any more." I grinned.  
"So, when you-"  
"Mr. Bluesummers! Here is your schedule," The teacher said, sounding a little mad. "And here is yours, Miss Garcia." Legato and I took our schedules at the same time. I muttered a quick thanks and looked it over.  
"We all got the same classes!" Mika and Aika pointed out. "All except sixth. 'Cause of Pug and her polo!" Legato snatched my schedule out of my hands and studied it.  
"We've got all the same classes," He informed the group, as he handed me my schedule. I saw a note scrawled on the bottom. How's he do that? I thought. I never saw him write anything! I started to read the note when the bell rang. I went to grab my bag but noticed it wasn't there. I stood up and saw that Legato had it.  
"I got 'em," He told me. "We are goin' to the same class, after all." I saw jealously flash across a few of my classmates' faces. Once in our next class I read the note on the bottom of my schedule.  
"As I said, I've had you on my mind. We still need to finish what we started. I'd prefer to be alone but it doesn't matter to me ^_~ I knew we'd have the same classes. Gotta fly. Legato ^.\\" I looked up at the back of his head as the teacher droned on about the importance of genetics. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it, "Yes, I have missed you. I was wondering if there could ever be anything between us. Almost every girl in school wants either you, Vash, Knives, or Wolfwood. Now Vash and Wolfwood are spoken for. Knives is questionable. What about you? Are you spoken for?" I passed the note up to Legato. A few seconds later, Legato passes the note back. I opened it up and read, "There is already something between us and you know it. Knives is both egotistic and narcissistic. He'd fuck himself if he had the chance. I'm definitely spoken for. ^_~ I'm all yours, babe. ::Kisses:: Legato ^.\\" I gaped at the note. How could he write something like that. I quickly took down the homework for the class and then the bell rang. I put my stuff away and Legato put an arm around me. He hugged me close.  
"You'll be the envy off all the girls," He whispered as I heard some of my female classmates whisper their displeasure.  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
"Hey, Pug!" Mika shouted at me. "I got the drawings for the comic book done. Will you show them to Seph?" (Author note: Takin' the hint here, Mika? ^_~) I took the papers out of her hands and inspected them.  
"Great!" I said. "I'll show him tonight!"  
"Show who what?" Legato asked, putting an arm around me.  
"Just some drawings of Mika's to my friend, Seph," I explained. "We're all doing a comic book together! We'll be as big as Clamp!"  
"Can I see them?" Legato asked. I shook my head.   
"Can't have anyone stealing our ideas, now can we?" I winked up at him. Legato drew me into a sweet kiss that seemed to last for ages.  
"You're game's home today, right?" Vash asked, which broke mine and Legato's kiss. I nodded and hugged myself tight to Legato, who responded by holding me protectively.  
"Good. I'm gettin' tired of taking Mika to the different schools," Vash said, sounding serious.  
"Vashu!" Mika shouted, smacking Vash on his arm.  
"Owww!" Vash whined, pathetically. "I'm sorry! I was just kidding!"  
"Needle-Noggin!" Wolfwood shouted. We all turned to look at Wolfwood and saw that he had Aika on his back.  
"Don't be such a wimp!" Aika chimed in.  
"I'm not a wimp," Vash wined, quietly. Everyone laughed and Mika kissed Vash sweetly on his cheek. We all headed off towards our hang out (by the gym and the girls' locker room.). We found Seph there and waiting for us.  
"Hey, Seph," I said, a little surprised. "Long time no see. I thought you switched schools?"  
"Nope," Seph said, tossing his long white hair over his shoulder. "Was sick for a bit then I just didn't wanna go."  
"Must be fun livin' alone," Aika said, jumping off Wolfwood's back. Seph shrugged.  
"I guess," Seph said, taking the drawings Mika had handed me. "Cool... I like the way I look. Raven's cool... very pretty, too. You'd never guess she has such a short fuse. Bonny and her sister look great. Good job! We'll be starting in no time!" I grinned. Seph handed the drawings back to Mika and asked if either of us were busy that weekend. I shook my head and said, "Not unless my father is planning another dinner party without telling me." Legato grabbed me and dipped me as if we were dancing.  
"I bet you don't mind the last one," he teased. I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Group 'Aww' everybody," Seph said. "Ready? One, two, three."  
"Aww..." everyone said at once. Legato flipped me up straight and I flipped every one off.  
"Fuck you," I said.  
"No thanks," Mika said.  
"I'm sure Leggie-Chan would," Aika chimed in. I laughed and could have sworn Legato blushed. The bell rang and we all headed off to our fifth period.  
"Aw, crap," I muttered. "It's Vasquez's class right now." Everyone groaned and Legato looked puzzled.  
"Is he a bad teacher?" He asked.  
"Yes... but he could probably be good if he tried," I explained. "He's... how could I put this?"  
"An ass," Seph put in. "He's an ass. He thinks he knows everything and he's convinced all of his students are out to get him." Legato looked displeased.  
"How fun," He muttered. I hugged Legato tight.  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
"It feels so good to be outta that class!" Legato said, loudly as we walked away from the teacher, who was holding the door open. The teacher glared. I tried hard not to laugh. Legato picked me up and set me on his hips (While he was still walking!). His golden eyes stared into my dark green ones.  
"How you gettin' home?" He asked me.  
"Uh... think my dad's driver is pickin' me up when I call," I replied, surprised he could still walk with me on his hips.  
"Don't call. I'll give you a ride home."  
"M'kay." I kissed him gently. He set me down outside of the aquatics coach's room. We went inside and grabbed our bags. We went out to the pool deck and I was stolen away to the girl's locker room.  
"How did you ever catch him?" Asked Jane, a girl on the water polo team who hated me. I shrugged. "C'mon. I don't got all day."  
"Just lucky, I guess," I muttered as I walked away to get dressed. I heard Jane mutter something but I didn't care what she had to say. Once dressed, I walked out onto the deck and found my friend, Laine, waiting for me.  
"Hey!" He said, drawing me into a tight hug. "How ya?"  
"Good," I replied, returning the hug. "And yourself?"  
"Great!" He said, then whispered. "I just saw the hottest guy in the locker room and gods grant me mercy he's got a nice package." It took all my self-control not to burst out laughing.  
"What'd he look like?" I held Laine out at arm length.  
"Short blue hair that covers his gold eyes-"  
"Hey!" Legato said, startling both me and Laine, as he slipped an arm around me. "Mind introducing me?" Legato sounded slightly annoyed if not jealous.  
"Not at all!" I said grinning at the look on Laine's face. "Legato, Laine. Laine, Legato." Legato held out a hand.  
"I'm Jen's boyfriend." Laine took his hand and seemed slightly scared.  
"N-nice to meat you." (Author's note: Yes I do mean Meat and not Meet. There's a double meaning to that.) I glared at Laine. Jane came shoving out of the locker room, 'accidentally' hitting me with the door.  
"Oops, sorry," She said, unconvincingly.  
"What's your deal with her?" Laine asked. "Why do you hate Jen so much, you heartless bitch? Is it cause she's prettier than you? And nicer? And funnier? And sweeter?" Jane glared at Laine and walked off, flipping her hair and muttering about faggots who stick their noses where they don't belong. Legato glared at Laine.  
"What was that?" He asked, defensively.  
"I was just protecting a friend," Laine replied.  
"She can take care of herself," Legato said, still glaring at Laine. "And if she needed protecting I should be the one to give it to her; not you!" (Author's note: Wee! Now he's a mix of George, Rei, and Yûhi. Still very Legato-ish though, if you ask me.) I got the feeling that I was forgotten, so I left Legato and Laine to their arguing.  
"Hey, Pug," My friend Citty (Author's note: I'm spelling it this way because my friend whose character Citty is based off of spells her real name with a "C" not a "K". Plus I like to be weird.) said. "Whose the new guy?"  
"Hey," I said, blandly. "His name's Legato Bluesummers. He's my exceedingly jealous boyfriend." (Author's note: I just had to put that in, Citty!)  
"You're kidding? Wow... he's hot! Lucky you." I grinned.  
"Everyone in the pool!" I heard my coach shout. I sighed and had Citty cap me. I grabbed my goggles and hopped into the pool.  
Once practice was over I waited for Legato to bring his motorcycle around. The weather was freezing and I quickly started to feel frozen. When Legato returned on his motorcycle he tossed me his helmet.  
"D-d-don't you n-n-need one?" I asked, shivering.  
"Naw," Legato said, standing and pulling a jacket out of a bag he had on the back of his bike. He tossed it at me. "Here, ware this." I looked at it. It was a letterman's jacket from his old school.  
"Water polo and swimming? Nice." I put his jacket on.  
"Thanks." He grinned. "Now, let's get you home so you can warm up." We got on the bike and rode off to my house.  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
"I'm sorry, hun, but I can't make it to your swim thing on Saturday," My mother said. "I have to attend a dinner party with your dad. You're lucky you even get to go to the swim deal."  
"'Meet', Mother," I said. "They're called 'Meets'. And stop calling him my dad... he'll never take dad's place."  
"Do you even know where your father is?" Mother asked me. I shook my head. "Off with some floozy he found that he said was better than me. He abandoned you."  
"That's a lie!" I shouted. "I remember the custody battle! I was there! Daddy fought for me! The only reason you got me was because they wouldn't let me choose and because in custody battles, the courts favor the mothers. If I could have chosen, I would have said I wanted to live with Daddy." My mother glared at me. I stormed off to my room and heard my mother shout, "Take off that Letterman's Jacket! Your father's money paid for that!"  
"No it didn't!" I shouted back from the top of the stairs. I shifted Legato's jacket to flash the name before I was out of sight.  
"Bluesummers?" I heard my mother say before I opened my door. "Don't tell me you're with that blue-haired demon! His parents warned us about him!"  
"Fine, I wont tell you! Not that you listen any way!" I slammed my door shut. I grabbed my two swim bags and opened my closet door. I heard my mother coming up the stairs and I ran and locked my door. With that done, I pulled my six pairs of Dickies shorts, three pairs of Dickies pants, most of my underwear and bras, all of my socks, and a good deal of shirts out of my closet and put them into my two swim bags. Just fit. I grabbed my school bag and put it with my two-stuffed swim bags. I grabbed my team polo suit, my team swim suit, and three of my practice suits and put them into my school bag. The whole time my mother was banging on my door yelling at me to open it. I paid her no attention. I grabbed my Uggs, Vans, and "Hooker Boots" and tried to find a place for them. After two minutes, I finally grabbed my Uggs box and put them and my Vans inside of it. I put on my boots and grabbed my car keys. I opened my window and tossed my three bags and my box out of the window. 


	2. I'm gone bye Mother!

Trigun "Real Life" X-over cont.  
(Author's Note: I hate Text files... X_x)  
Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or any of its characters. I'm not sure who does but if I find out I'll give them a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek for creating such a kick ass show. I'm not making any money off this so please don't sue me!  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
I found myself drive over to Seph's house. I don't know why I went there; maybe because he's the best out of my best friends... or maybe because he lives alone... but either way I walked up to his apartment and knocked on the door.  
"Who's it?" I heard him ask.  
"It's Jen," I said, tentatively.  
"...Oh... Ok. Hold on." I heard locks being unlatched. I waited rather uneasily. Seph opened the door. He was wearing baggy pants and a muscle shirt.  
"Whoa! I'm blind!" I joked.  
"Shut up! What do you want?" He replied, defensively.  
"Sorry," I said, laughing. "I was wonderin' if I could stay here for a bit. Just until I get my own place. I left my mom's and I can't go to my dad's." Seph sighed.  
"Well, after what you just said--"  
"Oh C'mon!"  
"Yes, you can. I got a spare room. C'mon in." He stepped out of the way.  
"Thank you!" I grabbed my bags, which I had set down earlier, and went inside. His apartment was pretty big, considering that there was very little in the room. There was a TV, a coffee table, and a couch.  
"You're room's over there," Seph said, pointing over to his left. "I'm in the one next to it, and bathroom's next to me." I nodded, thinking, Why didn't I go to Mika's or Aika's? Hell, Legato's might have been a better choice even! Ugh... why am I here?  
"Well," Seph said, jolting me out of my thoughts. "I'm goin' to bed. You might wanna consider it too, if you have morning practice." Then he went to his room and shut the door. I started for my room, wondering if there was even a bed in there. I opened the door and found it did have a bed... but not much else. The only other things in the room were a nightstand and a clock. I threw my bags into the room and flopped down on the bed. Isn't it Friday? I thought before I fell asleep.  
I woke up around two or three in the afternoon. Even if there was school I'm not goin' today. I thought. I opened my door and looked around.  
"Took ya long enough," Seph said. "You missed school."  
"You mean it wasn't Friday?" I asked. "Oh, well... Coach can't get mad at me if I wasn't even at school."  
"Just remember to wake up tomorrow," Seph said. "You've got a meet don't ya?"  
"Is it Saturday tomorrow?"  
"Yea."  
"Then, yes. SHITE! It's a good thing yesterday wasn't Friday! I'd've missed my meet!" Seph laughed.  
"Oh, and by the way, you're macho-boyfriend is wonderin where you are and he wants you to call him. You're mom called too, she wants you home."  
"I ain't goin' home and Legato can talk to me at the meet... or barge over here if he really wants to talk."  
"I didn't tell him you were here." I looked at Seph.  
"Why not?"  
"He scares me! I plan on living out the rest of this year so I can graduate!" (A/N: Hey! I can abbreviate! Sorry, Yes. All of us are seniors. No surprise to Mika and Aika who actually ARE!)   
"He's not scary! Legato's calm as a --"  
"Bull! He's calm as a bull and I'm wearin' red!"  
"Right... well, you're goin' to the meet on Saturday right?"  
"Yea... fine! I know what you're gonna say! I'll tell him then!" Just then the phone rang. (A/N: I know I use alot of dialogue but that's just my writing style.) Seph pulled a cordless out of his back pocket.  
"Yea?" He said into the phone. Seph has a phone? I thought. Then, I mentally smacked myself in the forehead. Well duh! He gave you his phone number when he moved here! "No! Why do you even think that?! Citty! You're an idiot! I have more than one room! No, she doesn't sleep in the living room! No, I don't either! Do you want to talk to her?" Seph jerked the phone in my direction. "It's for you." I took it and said, "Yuo!" (A/N: Cheesy ref to one of my original stories. It's up on my pen name is the same.[The Pug])  
"Jen?" Citty asked. "How're you doin'? I heard you and you're mom got in a big fight."  
"Yea," I said. "She's a bitch and I hate her. How'd you know I was here, by the way?"  
"Seph told me," Citty said. "He told everyone but your lover."  
"Yea I know, He's telling him tomorrow at the meet."  
"You should come to school from now on, Jen. Jane was all over Legato today. He kept shoving her off but she was swimming in his lane so it's kinda hard to keep someone off that way." I growled.  
"That whore... She'll pay."  
"Don't do any thing harsh!" There came a pounding on the door.  
"Crap... I think Legato found out that I'm here. I'll see you later. Bye." I hung up the phone and set it on the counter. I walked to the door, Seph was looking out the peep-hole.  
"It's just Aika," He said, sighing. He opened the door. Aika came barging in, giving me a huge hug.  
"Pug-butt!" She shouted. "Why didn't you tell me you were having family problems? Daddy would've let you stay at my house! I was so worried when you didn't come to school! I thought you're mom had hit you or beat the crap outta you and you had to stay in bed cause Seph didn't want you to come to school lookin' like you got into a fight with a pit-bull!" I blinked. Holy shit... how could she say all that in one breath?  
"Uh... Aika?" I coughed. "I can't breath." She let me go.  
"Hehe; sorry."  
"It's ok. I'm fine." We talked for a while, just about school and how Legato was. I felt so loved. He wanted to kick my mom's ass for me. After a while, someone else knocked on the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw it was Wolfwood... he didn't look pleased either.  
"Uh... Aika?" I asked. "Did you and Wolfy have a date planned tonight?" Aika fell off the chair she was sitting on.  
"Crap! We did!" She ran to the door. "How'd he know I was here?"  
"Uh... your parents?"  
"Oh... yea..."  
"Just open the freaking door," Seph said. "I'm sure he can hear you." I opened the door. Wolfwood barged in grabbing Aika by her shoulders.  
"Where were you?" He asked, shaking her. 


End file.
